Raising a family Ichihime style!
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are happily married and raising a family...What could possibly go wrong with that? Drabbles full of Ichihime and family!
1. Baby names

_**Hello everyone! Yes I'm back...Kind of, well I start college in two weeks and currently on holiday but I got bored and inspired by some of my many awesome dreams. Yeah so like always more Ichihime awesomeness! **_

_**I having to rethink my sequel to Rejection which went a little wrong... Also I will eventually write Renji's when I think of a way to put it TT_TT. **_

_**Either way here some drabbles with Ichihime family! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the other Naruto name's I've used **_

_**Warning: OCCness, spelling and grammar errors...Thats about it I think...**_

_**Anyway on with the story! Enjoy and R&R!**_

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki mother and father of seven children. With three, yes count them THREE set of twins, three girls and four boys. They aren't exactly the first choice of people you'd want to ask if you wanted help naming your child.

You could cut them some slack considering the hell they've been though, yes one has actually been through hell and the other forced in the equivalent, if not worse place than hell itself. Then again with how they named their children and the reasoning you'd think they'd come from Millbrook or something but you could just blame Ichigo for all of it because it was him who gave Orihime the DVD in the first place…

It was during Orihime first pregnancy and not surprisingly Ichigo was making sure Orihime didn't have to lift a finger, so poor Orihime was bored doing nothing all day while Ichigo was at work. One day when Ichigo came home, he was holding a DVD claiming he was given it as a freebie to promote a show or something that was apparently popular with everyone, this everyone wasn't just any show…It was an anime called Naruto, so the next day when Ichigo went to work Orihime bored out of her mind decided to watch said DVD which happened to be the first box set of the show, let's just say after the first disc was though she was hooked.

So yes that how it started, Orihime getting hooked pregnant on the show Naruto which she had managed to wiz though and catch up with the most of their series and was a good way though Naruto Shippuden as well, as much as Ichigo tried to tell her not to watch, more for his sake and the unborn baby's than her, he swore if she had another crying fit while shouting "Why Itachi, why didn't tell Sasuke! Why did you have to die!" for three hours straight or her going hyper shouting "Believe it, you little blue men I will become the next Hokage!" while running around the house while he tried to calm her but she was already obsessed.

Which is where we come to the first naming choices…

Honestly it was a surprise to both of them when they found out they were twin, especially for the already in labour Orihime and Ichigo's poor right hand which he wouldn't be surprised if something was broken. Though after all the pain and waiting, they were blessed with two beautiful and health boys then came the naming and that folks is where the trouble begins.

As we know what the former 4th Espada looked, let's just say that baby number one looked somewhat like the former Espada having deep piecing green eyes and jet black hair, if it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo had taken down the guy by his own hands he would have thought something fishy was going off. Orihime being Orihime had notice said similarities between the two and suggested his name only to be instantly shot down by Ichigo claiming he wasn't having his first born named after her formed capture which left Orihime thinking on who she knew that reminded her of said capture.

And who did our newly mother think of?

Oh only Itachi Uchiha of course.

Yes Ichigo did try and shoot down the name and also curse the infuriating anime series for giving her idea's but was given a lecture by Orihime on the similarities of the pair also got a lecture from Tatsuki about letting Orihime name her child Itachi since she just give birth to him, eventually Ichigo gave in, key word being eventually though he did give his wife a big hint not to name the other twin based on someone from Hueco Mundo or Naruto. Orihime being tiered, well tiered at this point decided with all his moaning to allow Ichigo to name the second boy who had a mixture of both Ichigo's and Orihime's hair colours and had his father's brown eyes.

Ichigo totally unprepared for that mentally freaked his brain going a mile a minute and blurted out a name.

Said name was, Sora

Which Ichigo was again lectured by Tatsuki about naming his second son on his wife deceased brother. Orihime disagreed liking he idea much to Ichigo's relief.

And that ladies and gentlemen was how the Ichigo and Orihime named there first two children… Itachi and Sora Kurosaki.

Only two years later and the next two, Kurosaki's arrived again they were twins again but this time they knew beforehand they were having twins but were too busy with the twin and getting ready for the next pair to prepare any name, so yes as before they got into the same situation, though this time they did have a boy who had deep brown hair and blue eyes and there first girl light brown hair and grey eyes.

Luckily for their rescue Tatsuki had asked if she could name the boy since she had a name already prepared.

Sasuke… Now in Tatsuki's defence she'd never watched Naruto before in her life only heard that Orihime had ran around the house shouting believe it from time to time but had wanted to name the child with something that reminded them of her and since Sasuke was the name of a great worrier you can see where she wanted the name, Orihime instantly agreed Ichigo groaned in annoyance but gave in with the still unaware Tatsuki.

For their first girl they were at a stumped…

Well until Orihime decided that since one of their boys was named after the memory of her dead brother they should name her in the memory of Ichigo's dead mother Masaki, Isshin was over the moon and didn't stop talking to the poster for the rest of the day.

Yes the was naming of the next two Kurosaki's are Sasuke and Masaki…

The next was three years later when Itachi and Sora were five and Sasuke and Masaki were three.

Again, they were blessed with twin which Ichigo was wondering if it was becoming a curse, well anyway they again got a girl who how bright blond and hazel eyes and a boy who unluckily had gained his father bright orange hair and bright blue eyes and as usual had given no thought to the name and Orihime had given Ichigo the honours…If you put it in a positive way, of naming the twins.

An hour later Ichigo came up with the name Kaii, which Karin pointed out that he only chose that because she saw him reading a poster of the famous artist Kaii Higashiyama which Ichigo also claimed was he chose it because it sounded manly and cool! Which left him still trying to pick a name for the girl again about after an hour of waiting, everyone was bored so Orihime piped up with the idea of Hinata as meaning sunny place, Ichigo happily agreed.

Only a few hours later that he was informed that Hinata was also a character out of Naruto…Kaii and Hinata were the next twins in the Kurosaki family.

Then last but not least three years later, Itachi and Sora were eight, Sasuke and Masaki being six and Kaii and Hinata being three they had there last, yes last it took Ichigo a lot of persuading, luckily _(For now…)_ for the pair they only had a single child a baby girl who had black hair and matching black eyes. Ichigo determined not to have his child named after some character or someone who was dead had picked out some girls names and was determined to give the child a normal name but in typical Kurosaki style as soon as he saw her instantly knew the name

...Shade…

Now Shade isn't exactly the most feminist of names out there hinted by Orihime but Ichigo was set on the name. The reason now this was about as crazy as all the rest, it had been a few weeks before hand when him and Renji had gotten into argument about whether black was a Shade or colour. Two days before Shades birth Ichigo won the argument and was still rubbing it in Renji's face so after seeing his daughter hair and eye colour decided to share his victory also rub it in Renji's face more, so Shade it was.

**Yep it's true the Kurosaki kids were named after three Naruto characters, two dead relatives, one dead painter and a two-week won argument but Ichigo and Orihime wouldn't change them for the world thought in future years the kids will probably hold the whole naming thing against their father, especially little Shade. **

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Keep an eye out more to Ichihime familiness out soon! **_

_**Next chapter will either be on the terrible two's or family training. **_

_**Over and Out! **_


	2. Terrible Two's

_**Hey everyone ^^ It's the next chapter in the mini series! Oh Shade's up to trouble!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who view/read**_

**_Special_**_** thanks to ~ **_

_**Ouka Hime~ Yep 7 ^^ and I will keep up-dating**_

_** starflow.22~ Thankies :3 and thanks for following ^^ **_

_** Ermilus~ I'm glad you...Thanks for following and favouring!**_

_**OKAY So Orihime really doesn't appear in this capter...She will the next one! **_

_**Anyway...Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any Naruto name's or anime references said **_

_**Warning: Spelling and grammer errors...OCCness and pure random ness**_

_**ENJOY R&R!**_

* * *

"Itachi have you seen Shade anywhere?" Ichigo asked his eldest, once again he had lost the little rascal for over an hour now, she was worse than all the other twins put together!

"Tch" Itachi glanced at him before walking off into the living room, Ichigo who swore he was becoming more and more like Ulquiorra with each passing seconds followed him into the room to see a two and half-year old Shade in a (no long) white top and black shorts covered in paint along with the rest of the room.

Ichigo sighed and mentally cursed whoever gave the hell child the paint…Again…

Shade on the other hand was having the time of her life, throwing the multi colours pots all over the room and herself and smiled up at her brother and father when they entered and held out her multi coloured hands out to be picked up, Itachi gave Shade a once over and walked off, as much as he loved his sister he didn't want to get paint over his cloths and decided that his father and Shade should have some quality father daughter time.

Ichigo watched his son make a swift exit and cursed…Well he just genuine cursed, mentally of course he didn't want Shade picking up swearwords at that age giving her more to use against him plus Orihime wouldn't talk to him for at least a month and Rukia and Tatsuki would kick his ass to high hell, trust him he knew he no gave Sasuke and Kaii a weekly supply of chocolate just so they didn't repeat it again.

He looked down at Shade who was smiling up at him, wiggling her fingers with her arms stretched out wanting to be picked up covered in paint. He almost smiled at her but then remembered that was covered in paint along with the rest of the room, he just hoped Orihime would be home soon so she could reject the mess before it dried making it even harder to come out.

Hey being married to someone who can reject phenomena has one of its many plus sides and again Orihime would be mad at him if he didn't clean Shade up first, which was on his next on his list but first a little telling off was in order.

Ichigo bend down picking up the smiling girl by her armpits and held her arm's length away, his signature scowl on his face, Shade picked up on his scowl titled her head sideways and confused wide eyes which nearly made Ichigo forget what he was doing that was until the bottom of the tips of her hair covered in green paint smudged on his hands. He looked her.

"Shade" Ichigo's stern father's voice brought his daughters wandering attention bringing her attention back to him, looking her deep in the eye.

"That was bad" Shade blinked, confused.

"You do not though paint around the room-"

"-and on yourself as well" Ichigo muttered the last part himself looking over his multi-coloured youngest child who had not taken to been told of very well and was thrashing about in his arms, not only was he at one point accidentally close to dropping her but he was also getting brightly coloured in paint himself which he was not to please with, it was the last straw when she placed her red-painted hand down his nice clean work shirt, which for the record he'd managed to keep clean all day.

He growled and dropped Shade onto the sofa who bounced slightly as Ichigo stormed off into the kitchen mumbling under his breath forgetting about the paint ridden living room and paint ridden toddler in said room as well as he left for the bathroom hoping to get the streak of red finger painting out of his shirt .It had taken Ichigo half an hour at least to cool off out of his little rage which Orihime had said where on the same level as Shade's terrible two's temper tantrum and was making his back into the living room to finally bath Shade in the hope of getting her clean before Orihime got back.

Now in Shade's defences she was a hyper active yet to talk two and half year old with six siblings who were willing to help her in her little adventures with supplies and guidance. When Ichigo was again had to follow Itachi into the kitchen to see Shade and the kitchen newly coated in white which happened to be flour and Itachi swiftly making an exit again, he couldn't be more glad of the sound of Orihime making an entrance into the house though the shocked gasp wasn't that pleasing to hear because he knew he was in trouble as she shouted him name.

Ichigo sighed sat next to the bath while making sure Shade didn't destroy anything while having a bath which Orihime and Ichigo found the little girls dislike for being place into the tube…Well at least without not taking the shower and the rest of the room down with her. His shirt covered in paint splodges and a badly scrubbed out hand print which was neither see able since it was covered in flour, which Shade had taken to using to rubber duck to pop the bubbles after throwing out every other toy in a rage, two of which being the boat and the purple octopus will leave a good couple of bruises on Ichigo's head as she'd taken to him as target practice.

**Oh how Ichigo hated the terrible two's, especially from a signally born trouble maker child, though he couldn't help the feeling that there was some outside help going on… **

* * *

_**HEHEHE THAT ALL...**_

_**Short I know but then again so is life**_

_**Anyway tell me what you think!**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon! **_

_**:D **_

_**Over and Out!**_


	3. Leaving home

**_Yep the next chapter ^^ a little longer than the other two but meh_**

**_So yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or any references used _**

**_Warning: OCCness and spelling and grammar errors._**

**_Special thanks too ~ _**

**_Favoriting ~ Starflow and Soaring Demoness _**

**_Following ~ Soaring Demoness and ritvikdas1988_**

**_To Ermilus ~ I ditto that! She totally is :D _**

****_**Starflow ~ Yeah, don't worry they'll show up soon enough ^^ **_

_** Anyway on with the story ^^! Enjoy and like always R&R! **_

* * *

Orihime loved her children they were the best things to ever happen to her and Ichigo of course which made it all the more harder to have let them go…

"Shade turn you music down, damn it!" Ichigo shouted from the living room up to Shade who at the age 15 was still rebels against anything her father tell her and was playing her music very, very loudly which seemed to be working in annoying Ichigo too, that much that they end up fighting which was basically the pairs way of bonding.

"Hey shut up dad, I like this song!" Sasuke shouted down from his room, at age 21 still decided that he wanted to live at home and much to Ichigo's annoyance as Sasuke seemed to only cheer Shade on. He was known as somewhat of player around town buts that a story for another time.

"BUT SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO STUDY DAMN IT!" Kaii shouted in reply to his brother who was studying for his degree as he was in university but since it was so close to home he decided to save money and stay at home then again he was only 18 so that wasn't much of a problem. Currently single after his last relationship broke down, apparently she couldn't handle his aggression which Orihime knew was about as bad as Ichigo's and Shade's and repeatedly got into fights with his sister though most of the time they got on really well, it was just the pair clashed sometimes not without some help from a certain brother who liked to watch the pair fight.

Okay so not all of them had left but still Orihime missed her children.

Itachi had house close by, he was engaged to Aika who was a sweet girl who Orihime agreed was suitable for her son. Ichigo on the other hand, she swore he had separation issues as much as he wouldn't admit it even to Itachi who doesn't have the best relationship, that's why he hasn't kicked Sasuke out yet not that he would anyway. Sora was working abroad helping underprivileged children which Orihime was beaming in proudness whenever anyone asked even if she did miss him she knew he was doing good and was currently dating someone called Emi who she was yet to meet but all she heard was praise from Sora then again that was to be expected. The girls though, Masaki made a quick exit from the craziness of the Kurosaki household and moved out during university and then went to live in a flat with her boyfriend Hiro who quote Kaii "He acts exactly like Itachi for christ sake why would she want to live with someone who acts like a brother she's lived with all her life…Damn I worry about her." Which in some sense was true as he did act like Itachi and made somewhat already put him in Ichigo's bad books before even meeting him with him saying that she deserved better them someone like him, which cause Orihime at least an hour to calm the raging strawberry down. Hinata was currently university the other side of the country and Orihime recently received phone calls, she also knew that she had a crush on a guy called Hayate, Orihime decided it was best not to tell anyone especially Ichigo who hadn't let any of his children leave without knowing at least the basics of how to defend themselves.

So yes Orihime had found it hard letting her children go.

"Shade, I swear if you don't turn it down right now, I'll personally rip you door down myself and make sure you never play it again!" Kaii threatened from his room.

"Yeah, you can't take down Shade, Kaii" Sasuke taunted from the hallway.

"Sasuke stop it" Ichigo growled while walking to the stairs if anything started again which most probably would.

"Hey, I can take her down any day!" Kaii ego had taken a blow from the statement and he wasn't happy about it as he entered the hallway to see Sasuke smirking leaning again the wall.

"Tch" Shade scoffed disapprovingly from her door frame music switched off while sending a warning glare Kaii's way who only glared back, Ichigo was now at in the hallway watching his children stare each other down, black eyes met blue. Ichigo only walked closer to the pair.

"There's no problem now, the music off…Thank you for that Shade" Ichigo sent Shade an approving nod who nodded back, they could get along sometimes though it seemed Sasuke wasn't ready for the drama to end just yet.

"Yeah, Kaii go back to you little medical books will you" Sasuke taunted smirking, Kaii growled at the remark while Ichigo shot his son a warning glare, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and smirked at the reaction her got from his brother, using his hand to fix his fringe, his brown hair was blocking his entertainment.

Orihime sighed, placing her coffee and the family picture, Shade was on Ichigo's shoulders arm out trying to keep balance eyes wide trying not to fall, while Ichigo was smirking had his hand ruffling both Sasuke's and Kaii's head both boys not looking to happy about while Hinata was smiling leaning on a smiling Orihime had her arms around Sora shoulders who also smiling was being hugged by a gleaming Masaki while Itachi was next to his father looking as impassive as ever. It was took about 10 years ago, she had been reminiscing of the days when they were young and all under the same roof.

_BAM!_

"Go Shade!" Sasuke supported his sister.

"Sasuke shut up! Kaii don't try anything again and Shade you do not throw you brother into the wall!" Ichigo shouted trying to control the situation. Orihime then remember why she had put the picture down a hurriedly made her way upstairs.

_BAM!_

"Shade, I told you to stop throwing him into the wall and Kia stop going for her… Listen to me, goddamn it!" Ichigo shouted, Sasuke smirked, Kaii lunged again, Shade waited for the right moment just when she was about to move.

"Shoten Kesshun I reject!" There was orange shield separating the two, Ichigo sighed in relief at the appearance of his wife and the fact she intervened, he somewhat felt stupid for not doing so before and just restraining one of them then again from previous conflicts he realised that with either of them that was a bad idea and sent his wife, a heart-warming smile only saved for her that caused he to blush which caused him to smirk which caused her to blush more.

"Mum! Take the shield down please; I need to prove that I can beat her!" Kaii pleaded while banging on the barrier that separated him from his sister who sent him a dark look back, bring to the two love birds out of there little moment and look at the two siblings before nodding at each other. Sasuke knowing his fun was now over sighed and returned to his room knowing that his father was glaring holes in the back of his head and that they were going to have a talk later.

"No, Kaii you don't need to prove anything, remember you're the one who in university studying to save many, many people life's and fighting with your sister will not help you in your studies or future" Orihime said calmly and smoothly which always seemed to work on calming her children and Ichigo whenever they were angry or upset. She smoothly managed to draw him into his room while taking the shield down while asking what he was studying at the moment that was something Ichigo admired that Orihime could calm his, Shades and the other temper like that just by using her voice.

Shade wasn't too happy about being started on for no reason and was glaring at nothing in particular .

"You know if you want blow off some steam, how about me and you go down to Kisuke's? How about that?" Ichigo suggested smirking knowing Shade loved to fight in her soul reaper form, out of everyone in the family, it was how Ichigo found out that it helped calm her down if it was from rage or over activeness making her focus her angry on something and Kisuke was more than happy to lend the room to the youngest Kurosaki when needed, sending her father a small smirk in return she nodded, simply turned and headed down the stairs knowing that she would be following with a slight spring in her step.

Orihime sighed again, it had been an hour ago since Ichigo and Shade had left and Kaii had calmed down and returned to his studying in peace while Sasuke was sulking over the lack of action in his room. She was wondering if it was this bad before while the other were here…Then she remember yes it was, possibly even worse.

**As much as she loved them she also loved the peace and quiet that didn't come with having teenagers around. Maybe she wouldn't find it too hard to see the rest of her children leave as much as she though. **

* * *

**_Yep there all a little older in that one :D That also a starts a plan for a mini side story I have involving said relationships, Shades imagination, Isshin and aliens...Okay maybe arrancars.. Hehehe :D _**

**_Also check out my new story thats starting thats Byakuya's babysitting business which somewhat features Shade and runs in with this story ^^ Ichigo dumps Shade on poor Byakuya a lot _**

**_Anyway have a nice day remember R&R!_**

**_Over and Out! _**


	4. Grandchildren

_**Hehehe a very short chapter! But hey it's brabble XD **_

_**Anyway...Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto...Or anything I don't own basically**_

_**Warning: OCCness, Spelling and grammar errors **_

_**Speicla thanks too ~**_

_**Guest ~ XD I think I know who you are but it didn't give me name TT_TT... And thanks! **_

_**Ermilus ~Yes Sasuke is evil and cunning Mwhahaha!**_

* * *

Isshin loved his children!

And attempted to show it in various different ways every time he saw them, especially since they'd all grown up and given him grandchildren! How he loved all his grandchildren! Ichigo having seven was great while Karin had one and Yuzu had two, his daughters were spoil sports! But either way he loved them all the same.

Though Isshin couldn't help wonder what exactly went on in the next generation of Kurosaki household with all seven kids under the same roof and having Ichigo and Orihime as their parents. Madness probably and yes his guess was right because as we speak, Hinata was sick, Shade had ran off from Ichigo again, Itachi was ignoring the world, Sora was trying to teach Kaii how to play the recorder, Orihime god help them all was cooking. Masaki was watching TV while Sasuke was distracting Ichigo every time he got close to Shade.

Yes madness but then again the whole family loved each other and that was all that was needed.

Isshin stood there thinking about his sons children…

Itachi, as much as he reminded everyone of the former Espada, they all knew as much as he didn't show it he loved his family and was a very bright kid.

Sora was caring and helping young soul who took after the name Sora well from Orihime's deceased brother, he was also as bright as his twin.

Sasuke was more of the schemer and like to see trouble and stir things up he could be somewhat of a player in the future…He also spent a lot of time around Shade which was just cause for trouble.

Masaki, lovely young girl who also matched up perfectly with the memory of his also deceased wife, she was going to go far in life.

Kaii a fiery tempered kid who sometimes reminds him much of Ichigo…Maybe even a little too much for his own good, which was both a good and bad thing though mostly bad.

Hinata who like Masaki is a lovely girl who will blossom into a beautiful woman when she'd older with the brains to match.

Then last but not least…Well technically she is the least because she's the youngest and last but anyway!

Shade who is fiery, strong-willed, hyperactive, none speaking ball of fun! Though she did also have her father tempter or should they say lack of temper control…

Oh how he loved them all, though he did wonder about the naming…What were the pair thinking anyway? Then again he had heard most the origins about the name and couldn't help but laugh though he didn't quite think the kids would in a few years' time…

_BAM!_

Isshin was brought out of his thoughts.

"SHADE, COME FROM BEHIND THE SOFA NOW!" Ichigo's raging voice was heard thought the door.

Okay so maybe he might not make a surprise visit on his son and family today.

**Oh well…But then again he didn't have two daughters for no reason! Now off to Karin's!**

* * *

**_I know small right? Hehehe go check out my other story/stories ^^ Shade appears in one! Mwhahahaha_**

**_anyway thanks for reading have a nice day! _**

**_Over and Out_**


	5. Private time

**_A new chapter today! :D Which is good since I spent a good three hours attempting to enroll at college *Pouts* _**

**_So the disclaimer...Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or anything else I use that I don't own_**

**_Warning: OCCness, Spelling/Grammar errors and the author no sense of sanity _**

**_Special Thanks to ~ _**

**_Starflow.22 ~ Hehehe thankies :) Well all four of them are in this chapter ^^ _**

**_Ermilus ~ Oh yes they are...You think so? Thanks! _**

**_Enjoy and R&R thanks! _**

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime were having some well deserved private time...Hint hint...

"I love you hime..." Ichigo said looking dead into Orihime's eyes who smiled.

"I love you too Ichigo" Orihime said slowly as Ichigo dipped his head to kiss his wife, slowly and gently they kissed, then things little by little started more heated more than PG worthy...Ichigo had Orihime up against the wall with his hands roaming, Orihime hands flowing thought Ichigo hair as they continued getting more X-rated as it went along... Both parents unaware of their audience in the background.

" Hey guys what's dad doing to mummy... He looks like he's suffocating her..." An seven-year old Hinata whispered as she, Shade and Kaii looked through the gap in their parents door. They three had decided they couldn't sleep so they were going to spend the night with their parents before they saw the door ajar and looked on at the scene

"Do you think he's trying to kill her?" Kaii added whispering, looking down at his sister who were smaller than him before going back to watching. Ichigo then threw Orihime onto the bed before pouncing on her, shocking the kids.

"Ichig-" Orihime moaned but was cut off by Ichigo kissing her again before pulling back but not far, within breathing range

"Shh, you're being too loud hime...We don't want the children to hear do we?" Ichigo said, all Orihime could was nod, Ichigo smirked and pinned both Orihime hands at the top of the bed with just one hand.

The shocked, two seven years old and one four-year old were wide-eyed at the scene beforehand, taking the word misunderstanding to a whole new level.

"He is...He's going to kill mum!" Hinata exclaimed in her whispered as the three pulled away from the door and stood huddled in the hallway.

"We've got to do something!" Kia replied in his quiet voice but alarmed at the same time, Shade nodded.

"But what? We're can't take him were only little" Hinata replied raising her 7-year-old hand in evidence. Kaii hm'ed thinking.

"Okay I got an idea! Hinata you take Shade and go get Itachi and Sora and I'll go and get Sasuke and Masaki, that'll be enough to take him down and save mummy!" Kaii whispered his plan, Shade nodded.

"Okay, c'mon Shade" Hinata replied while grabbing Shade's hand and running off in Itachi's and Sora's room while Kaii ran off to Masaki's and Sasuke separate rooms which luckily for the seven-year old were right next to each other.

Unknown to poor Ichigo and Orihime who were have some well deserved PRIVATE time that all mommy's and daddy's need, well that was what Ichigo had told ten-year old Sasuke and Masaki when the pair had questioned their parents on why they were allowed to stay up an extra hour for once, the pair didn't exactly know what it meant but had their own ideas but when Kaii had burst into both their rooms shouting something about daddy was trying to kill mummy, they both jumped out of bed and followed their brother...

Itachi and Sora were both smart and always fighting with each other, at age 12 for the top of the class which was lucky for the pair because their homework time was cut short by Hinata running into their room that daddy was attacking mummy and they needed to help while dragging Shade along as well, both boys looked at each other before running out the room with their sisters following.

So imagine the surprised/shocked face on the unsuspecting Ichigo and Orihime. Naked at point I might add, doing stuff no kid should see. When all of a sudden every one of their children burst through their bedroom door shouting didn't things, Ichigo getting accused of attempted murder!

There was a long pause, everyone was quiet

"Oh, fu-" Itachi started but was cut off.

"Itachi!" Ichigo hissed angry at well...The whole situation.

"It's fitting though" Sora added still mortified especially since Ichigo hadn't moved from his current position on top of Orihime who was blushing and shocked at the same time. Ichigo sent him a glare his way but it really wasn't the time.

"What i-is he doing to m-mummy?!" Hinata and Kaii exclaimed mortified and confused at the same time.

"Oh dear..." Masaki breathed out.

"I don't think that covers it...Well that explains PRIVET TIME..." Sasuke added still shocked, Masaki nodded slowly

"You're only 10 how do you know about this stuff!" Ichigo exclaimed shocked, Sasuke sighed.

"Sex Ed that's all I'm going to say..." Sasuke replied slowly.

There was another pause, no one moved.

"Will you all get out!" Ichigo shouted, Sasuke and Masaki quickly dashed off not wanting to see anymore, leaving Sora and Itachi to drag the modified Hinata and Kaii out the room, Sora had picked Shade up as she's just blinked at the whole thing confused.

Once dressed Orihime and Ichigo had some explaining to do...For all member of the Kurosaki household it was an embarrassing, mentally scarring, long night full of explanations for some...

It was a night none of none of them were going to forget. Shade didn't know what they were on about until she to in later life had Sex Ed, Hinata and Kaii learned something new, if you can put it like that...Sasuke and Masaki now know the official meaning of private time and didn't question it while poor Sora and Itachi never did finish their homework they were also very quiet around their parents for at least two weeks.

**Ichigo and Orihime learn that night make sure they were fully asleep before doing anything and to shut the door fully next time. On the plus side at least they knew they weren't going to be interrupted during their private time again...**

* * *

_**God knows where that idea came from , hehehe**_

_**Hope you enjoyed **_

_**Have a great day! **_

_**Over and Out! **_


	6. Homework

_**Okay this chapter is my default chapter that I wrote awhile ago incase of lack of imagination...Yeah I had a brain dead day and couldn't think of anything TT_TT So sorry if its bad! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Bleach or anything that isn't mine**_

_**Warning: OCCness and spelling/grammar issues**_

**_Special_**_** thanks to ~ **_

_**starflow.22 ~ Thankies :3 **_

_**Ermilus ~ I accidentally walked in on my brother + girl once, I mentally scared and need counseling**_

_**Anyway R&R and Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Mum, can you help me with this question please?" Hinata questioned her mum from the table, Orihime smiled.

"Of course, what's the problem?" Orihime replied as she looked over at the question that Hinata had pointed out, Orihime wondered if it was ever this hard of maths questions for an eight year olds but either way she thought for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Oh, it's like this, X+3 + X -5 = 7, you have to move the numbers to the other side while changing the sign to the opposite, so it would be, X+X = 7+3-5, then you work it out so it's 2X = 5 then you move the two to the other side still changing the sign, so it's now X = 5/2 then you just work it out X=2.5 and there's your answer!" Orihime exclaimed happily as she saw Hinata eyes light up with understanding as she wrote down the answer and how to work it out, she also didn't miss the fact that Kaii had picked up his pencil at the same time knowing that he was a little too much like Ichigo and wasn't the type to ask for help unless his life depended on it and then it was still a challenge. She was watching over Hinata, Kaii, Itachi and Sora though the eldest pair was in the corner typing on their laptops not needing any help just getting on with it.

Yes it homework time in the Kurosaki house and Orihime was determined to make sure everyone finished it and to a good quality to.

"Hime" Ichigo called from the living room where he was watching Shade, Sasuke and Masaki and helping when needed but really he was making sure Shade actually finished or at least started her work, even as a five year old she was still causing trouble, while Sasuke just laughed, he and Masaki had just started Karakura High and were the top two brightest students in there year so they really didn't have to worry about homework since they already knew it all and had finished about five minutes ago only staying to watch his younger sister and his father have round three of the day while his twin had decided snack out on one of the chocolate his dad gave him for not repeating a few words, yep he still kept him up on his deal and didn't repeat those word…Well as far as Ichigo knew anyway.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Orihime questioned walking into the living room a smile on her face and a slight spring in her step, Ichigo smiled slightly seeing the smile on Orihime face and the happiness radiating off her. Ichigo, who just remember how lucky he was to be with someone like her, got up and embraced her diving in for a kiss, making Orihime gave a surprise yelp but instantly melted into the kiss.

"I love you" Ichigo whispered against her lip, Orihime smiled.

"I love you too" She whispered back before going back to business, business meaning Ichigo kissing the living daylight of Orihime who wasn't about to deny him and really didn't want to.

"Oi, get a room will you…Jez and while you're at it use some protection, I don't want any more sibling and please shut the door!" Sasuke commented from the sofa with a disgusted look on his face while facing the TV while Shade sat on the floor had taken to using the colours which Ichigo now regretted getting out was making a picture of what somewhat looked like a duck? On the side of the wall.

Orihime and Ichigo separated but Orihime who couldn't go too far because of Ichigo's arms held her in place went bright red while Ichigo scowled at his son.

"Aren't you a little young to know that kind of stuff" Ichigo commented, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm 11 you know, we have Sex ED...And you know… " Sasuke looked at the confused looks his parents were giving him and sighed.

"Privet time all over again with you two going at i-" Sasuke was cut off by Ichigo.

"Not in front of your sister, she's only young and doesn't need to know about that stuff yet" Ichigo scolded, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Yes the girl who is currently drawing on the wall and can only say a few words at the age of 5, she's hardly going to remember all this " Sasuke replied indicating over to Shade who was drawing multiple ducks onto the wall. Both parents followed his gaze over to said child, eyes widening.

"Shade!" Orihime managed to split from Ichigo's grip and went over to the child pulling her up into her arms. Ichigo sighed before he gazed over to smirking Sasuke.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" He questioned eyebrow raised, Sasuke turned back to the TV.

"Tch, we both finished it ages ago. We're not all like you, some of us got our mothers brains" Sasuke smugly replied not taking his eyes off the TV and flicked his fringe out his face, completely ignoring his silently raging father in the back ground while Orihime who was holding Shade who for once sparingly calm for once in her mother's arms was trying not to giggle as Ichigo stormed out the room while muttering something about checking on how Hinata and Kaii and seeing if Sora needed any help, after still being saw over the issue of Itachi learning Spanish which only added another resemblance to the former Espada.

"Oh and Ichigo what was it you called me in for?" Orihime questioned her husband while Shade had made herself comfortable on her shoulder. Ichigo sighed looking over at Shade.

"I was going to ask if you could help get Shade to do anything besides quack at me…" Ichigo replied, remember as whenever he asked anything all she'd do was quack at him.

"That'll explain them, then" Sasuke stated pointing to the ducks on the wall while not looking away from the TV.

"But it looks like she's had enough for the day" Ichigo stated noticing that Shade gave out a small yawn eyes slowly fluttering closed. Orihime turned her head and smiled softly.

"Yeah… I'll get her to do it in the morning, why don't I go get her ready for bed while you watch them in there as these two seem to have finished" Orihime stated, while Sasuke made some noise of acknowledgment again not looking away from the TV. Ichigo gave a small smile before ruffling Shades hair who gave out another yawn then kissed Orihime quickly before going into the other room.

**As much as Orihime liked her children to finish their homework and to a good standard not even she could withstand the cuteness and calmness of their five-year old when she was sleepy and calm…**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Might update tomorrow instead of Tuesday as I'm very busy that day ^^ **_

**_HAVE A NICE DAY_**

**_Over and Out_**


	7. Off to school

_**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY! **__**I've just started college this week and I was sick most of yesterday/today but I've managed it**_

_**Warning: OCCness and spelling/grammar errors.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach/Naruto or anything else I use that isn't mine**_

**_Special_**_** thanks to ~ **_

_**haniko for following and favoriting and following and favoriting me THANKS :) **_

_** KingOfAnime247 for following**_

_** Ermilus ~ Yeah I know I was like o.o... I like math, just suck at english :)**_

_**starflow.22 ~ I started college a few days ago as much as I like it, it's bloody huge I keep getting lost TT_TT **_

_**Anyway! Enjoy! R&R **_

* * *

"Shade, you got your bag?" Orihime questioned from the kitchen, Shade sighed.

"Yes." Shade replied walking out the living room.

"What about your pencil-case?" Orihime questioned again.

"Yes" Again Shade sigh...'_This could take a while...'_ Shade though while standing in the hallway putting down her bag while putting her shoes on.

"What about you dinner money?"

"Yes"

"You're tie?"

"Yes"

"Phone?"

"Yes"

"Substitute badge"

"Yes, I think you'd would kill me yourself if I didn't" Shade replied, thinking on how worried her mother gets about being attacked off guard by hollows or anything else, so she made sure that they alway were prepared and had there substitute badges on them.

"Yes, you're quite right Shade I would...Have you got Kon?"

"...Why Kon? He's a pervert stuffed loin for crying out loud, all he ever does is try to feel up girls AS ME! Do you know how bad that looks...Plus he gets me into a hell load of trouble, I get into a enough trouble myself nevermind with him" Shade argued not wanting to take the perverted mod soul with her to school.

"Shade...Don't make me call Shinji" Orihime used her warning voice. The youngest Kurosaki's eyes widened.

"Fuc-"

"Language young lady!" Orihime cut of Shade.

"Hn"

...There was a few second pause...

"Have you got your house key?"

"Yes"

"Planner?"

"Yes"

"Homework"

"...Yeah right..." Shade replied sarcastically, aged 15 Shade still never actually did any homework, didn't matter how much Orihime moaned, whined or scolded. Shade was adamant that after she left school she wasn't doing anything for it or towards it...Ichigo had given up on trying to make Shade do her homework when she first got any, he was actually still trying to make her do anything he told her which wasn't fighting tips, he realised that why people called him stubborn when he was younger.

"Oh Shade, you're really not helping yourself by not doing your homework" Orihime tried to plead with Shade.

"Tsk" That signaled the end of the homework conversation.

...There was another silence...

"What about your jumper?"

"...I'm wearing it..." Shade facepalmed at that question

"Oh, your Calculator?"

"Yes"

"When the hell did leaving the house turn into bloody 20 question" Shade muttered to herself as Ichigo came down the stairs smirking, before ruffling her hair much to her dislike.

"She's just trying to make sure your ready and don't forget anything" Ichigo stated, Shade rolled her eyes.

"What about your bus money?" Orihime question again, Shade blinked.

"Mum, I walk...I don't need bus money" Shade replied, Orihime gasped walking into the hallway

"But what if theirs a zombie apocalypse! It's not safe to walk around in one of them! You might run it some zombie and e surrounded and be like 'Oh if I'd only taken the bus, now I wouldn't be in this mess! Oh I shoul-" Ichigo cut off Orihime's apocalyptic rant but sweeping her into a kiss. About a minute later, Ichigo reluctantly let go before giving her a quick peck.

"Hime, you're going off on one again. Possibly the little blue men again?" Ichigo questioned smiling slightly as Orihime's face lit up.

"Oh Shade! I'm sorry! You should hurry and go to school before your late!" Orihime exclaimed, the wooden spoon that was in her left hand was flung, straight into SHade's line of slight who luckily ducked last second, as it hit the wall, then slide down while Shade watched wide-eyed as the spoon that nearly took her head off.

"The little blue men are out to get us!" Orihime exclaimed, Shade blinked, Ichigo sighed.

"Shade, have you got everything ready for school?!"

"...Everything but my sanity..." Shade muttered, Ichigo smirked.

"Well I have one more thing to give you!" Orihime shouted while rummaging through one of the kitchen draws, Shade blinked again.

"...What is it?" Shade questioned cautiously.

"I have something to keep the little blue men away!" Orihime exclaimed, Shade paused, eyes widening.

"You might want to run" Ichigo whispered, Shade nodded.

"AH! Here it is!" Orihime exclaimed pulling out a tube out of the draw and spinning around just to see Ichigo confused.

"Hu?"

"She's left for school hime" Ichigo smirked at Orihime's confused reaction.

Meanwhile 10 minutes down the road from where they live, Shade had made a good progress from running away from her mothers overactive imagination and decided at that point for once she was happy to actually to be going to school, wonder what lesson she had first. It was at that moment when Shade realised that she hadn't picked up her bag again.

"Damn" Shade cursed loudly turning on the spot, pausing before wondering if it was worth it. One minute later dejectedly Shade was walking back on the route to her house.

**She never was going to hear the end of it...Never mind get to school.**

* * *

**_Hehehe hope you enjoyed. _**

**_Next chapter...(If I don't think of anything in the meantime) is the start of a story which parts will be separated into different places in the story like Part one and two you'll see anyway _**

**_Blood is thicker than water ~ Prologue _**

**_...The Soul _****_Society is in chaos..._**

**_Anyway have a awesome day!_**

**_Over and Out! _**


	8. Chirstmas

**_I wish I would stop being sick TT_TT!_**

**_I kinda lied on the last chapter this one isn't the prologue because I need to redo it, it wasn't too good :(  
_**

**_Anyway before I go back to hibernating to get better, even if I did win my first game of the season 9-3! (Then threw up 10 minutes later -_-)_**

**_Warning: OCCness, spelling/grammar errors_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or anything that I use that isn't mine. _**

**_Special_****_ thanks to ~ _**

**_moglidor for following_**

**_ minato namakazi for following_**

**_tsukihime4869 for following and favoriting_**

**_Ermilus ~ Yeah :) fine ^^ _**

**_Enjoy R&R...Sorry it's short!_**

* * *

"Dad get your ass in here now!" Kaii shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah hurry up!" Sasuke backed up.

You see it's christmas time and each Kurosaki was doing something to help out for the festive season, Sora was putting up the tree while Hinata is going to decorate it, Itachi was writing the family christmas cards while Masaki was wrapping the distant family presents, Orihime was cooking and Ichigo was supervising which left three...Sasuke, Kaii and Shade the troublesome trio who Ichigo sent to make sure Orihime didn't kill them all accidently with her deranged cooking habits...There had been some close calls in the past.

"Mum you can't put watermelon and mint into the Turkey!"Shade exclaimed alerting Ichigo to seriousness of the situation...

Orihime was cooking...

Orihime was cooking the Turkey!

Orihime was cooking the Turkey and trying to put watermelon and mint into it?!

Oh fu-

"DAD!" Kai shouted disturbing his trail of thought.

"Theres only so long I can hold her off" Shade added.

Ichigo shook his head, a small smile forming on his face as he looked around the room at happy and family atmosphere even Itachi who had the emotional range go a teaspoon had his lips twitched up slightly which could possibly be classed as a smile.

"God sake hurry up before she puts it in the oven!" Sasuke shouted reminding Ichigo that he had a turkey to save...Well maybe not save but at least honour it a little more than what Orihime was putting in it.

**Ichigo rushed off to the kitchen to save the christmas dinner! **

* * *

_** Sorry its so short again ^^ **_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	9. A-hollow-lot-of-talk

_**COLLAGE/ILLNESS IS TAKING UP ALL MY TIME DAMN IT!**_

_**So again this is short TT_TT Sorry the next one will be longer! BTW this is just part one of many to this seires. **_

_**Warning: OCCness and Spelling/grammar errors**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, Bleach/Naruto and anything that isn't mine...**_

**_Special_**_** thanks too ~ **_

_**Hitsuhina13 ~ For Favoriting and neither would I XD**_

_**ichihime4 ~ For everything**_

_**starflow.22 ~ I'm not sure though I'm not going to try XD I will! **_

_**Ermilus~ Yes, yes she is...**_

_**Anyway sorry for it being late and short but enjoy and R&R!**_

* * *

_ "King..."_ A hollow voice called out into the darkness, nothing replied so it called out again.

_"Helloo king"_

..Nothing...

_"...King?..." _The voice called out, only this time it was more questioning or dare I say worried voice but again it was met with silence.

_ "Oi King!" _The voice shouted this time angry about not being replied too.

"What the hell! I'm hearing voices in my head now...Great!" A voice shouted back, if not the voice the first one was looking for but still it was a voice...

_"You're not the king! Who are you?"_ The first voice question.

"Me? Who the hell are you?! And who's this king guy you're on about?!" The second voice shouted back.

_"I'm the horse" _

"Hu?!"

_"You're not my king...Who the hell are you?!"_

"Um...Well I'm Shade Kurosaki..."

_"Kurosaki?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"What relation do you have to the king?"_

"I have no clue about, who your kings is..."

_"The king! You have the same last name!"_

"...Okay..."

_"What have you done to him?"_

"I still have no idea about who you on about?"

_"The king!"_

"Yes I know that...But what the name of the king?"

_"Kurosaki"_

"Yes we've established that as well...First name?"

_"Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki"_

"Bloody hell_"_

_"Hu?"_

"No way"

_"What?!"_

"..."

_"WHAT?!"_

"SO you're my dads inner Hollow...Dear god I've heard quiet a few stories about you..."

"DAD?!"

_"-And what?!"_

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki is my dad, he's also the dad the six others, I'm the youngest"

_"Wh-..."_

"Sooo Mr Almighty Hollow, what exactly are you doing in my head?"

_"You're head?!"_

"Yes. My mind, no one elses"

_"But...Bu-...That means"_

"Hu?"

_"Your the new king"_

"I'm a girl..._"_

_"And your names Shade?!"_

"Blame the 'King' for that one"

_"Hmm...I don't like the sound of queen, so princess it is"_

"Hell no!"

**It was at that moment when Shade gained the presence of her father, now her inner hollow and the annoyance that came with it. **

* * *

**_Crap I know I might edit it at a later date but for now..._**

**_Anyway have a great day!_**

**_Over and Out!_**


	10. A problematic picnic in the park

**_Sorry guys this took too long...Bloody collage... At least I'm better_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or anything I don't own_**

**_Warning: OCCness, Spelling/grammar errors _**

**_Special Thanks to ~ _**

**_ Ermilus ~ We will see much more trouble in the future! :D _**

* * *

It was around early afternoon in Karakura town and warm sunny Saturday, which was the best time for the Kurosaki family to go on a picnic, especially since old friends of theirs had come round for a visit. Orihime was sat with Rukia on the blanket while Shade was sleeping in her pushchair with Itachi reading a book under the tree, Masaki had taken Hinata and Chiyo who was Rukia's little girl who was a year older than Hinata who had taken her father's bright red hair and had her mother black eyes and was treasured by her uncle Byakuya like her two brother but you could clearly see that Byakuya favoured Chiyo the best. Ichigo was playing football with Kaii, Sasuke, Sora, Renji and his two sons Ryo who was seven the same age as Sasuke and Kazu who was six one year older than Kaii both boys have taken their mother black hair and black eyes, luckily they got their fathers structure and height.

"GOAL!" Kaii shouted as he and Kaii high fived. It was 2v2 brother vs brothers with both dads in the goal with Sora being the ref. Ichigo smirked at Renji who was sulking about being beaten by a seven year old Kurosaki. Leaving a grinning Rukia and Orihime shaking their heads at the males behaviour.

"You'd think a soul reaper captain would be at least be able to stop a ball from going across a line after being kicked by a seven year old" Rukia commented while handing Orihime a tub which contained some Tuna that was for the sandwiches was true Renji was promoted to captain of Squad 5 two weeks before proposing to Rukia. Though he wasn't too happy about it being Squad 5, Aizens old squad he was overjoyed about being a captain.

"Mum..." Itachi called over from his place under the tree, Orihime whipped her head around.

"Yes Itachi?" Orihime replied smiling brightly at him.

"In this book, it says that Sosuke Aizen had 10 Espada and you said you had experience with them. Could you tell me there names?" Itachi questions looking straight at Orihime who blushed at the memory of the whole Hueco Mundo abduction also cursed for giving him that book in the first place but smiled anyway. Rukia on the other hand was smirking at Orihime who had somewhat named her son after one of the Espada and her relationship with said Espada. Gulping Orihime nodded.

"Well at Espada were ranked from 0-9 but at that time we didn't know that we thought it was 1-10" Orihime started Itachi nodded taking in the information.

"So there was a number 0 and 10?" Itachi questioned, Orihime shook her head.

"They were both the same person, his name was Yammy Llargo, a huge guy who only got bigger with his release" Orihime told.

"Wait, I thought they were ranked on power so how could be be bother the worst and best?" Itachi question slightly confused.

"Oh, well it was more of a ploy to trick us and that he wasn't that powerful until he released" Orihime explained, he nodded as if to say continue.

"Number nine was someone called A-" Orihime was cut off by Rukia.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie...That son of a b-" This time Orihime cut Rukia off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"What Auntie Rukia means is that she was the one to beat him but he did a bad thing while fighting her" Orihime finished while Rukia went into a mini rage.

"What did he do?" Itachi questioned, Orihime as much as she loved him was starting to damn his curiosity god he almost as bad as Kaii and Sasuke. Orihime released her hand of Rukia's face.

"I'll tell you when your older-" Orihime started

"-and when Rukia's nowhere in sight" She finished quiet enough that only she could hear, Itachi nodded.

"So number eight?" Itachi questioned.

"Number Eight was Szayelaporro Granz or Szayel for short, he was more of a scientist than a fighter" Orihime explained taking a breath. She was about to talk again but was beat again by Rukia.

"Number seven was Zommari Rureaux, which was defeated effortlessly by Byakuya while saving my life" Rukia stated proudly also admiringly, Orihime had to resist sweat dropping.

"Next was numbe-" Orihime was cut off by a whistle.

"Foul!" Sora shouted and Sasuke mumbled something inaudible while Ryu helped his brother stand again before Sora placed the ball on the floor where they were going to take the kick.

"Well as I was saying, number six is the one and only Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, now if you ever want to know any more on him Itachi just ask your father they've had their fair amount of fights but maybe when you're a bit older though...Here's some information you might like to know the Grimmjow is one of the few Espada that's still alive today" Orihime explained, Itachi just looked at Orihime and nodded.

"Number five was..." Orihime shuddered at the memory of the 5th Espada. Which Itachi, like always, picked up on and raised an eyebrow. Orihime shook her head, clearing it before continuing.

"Number five was Nnoitra Gilga and he wasn't a very nice person" Orihime explained, Itachi just stared while Rukia tried not to laugh at Orihime's explanation at the 5th Espada.

"The 4th?" Itachi questioned, Orihime froze again catching Itachi's eye.

"Do you want to know any other information on the others?" Orihime replied quickly trying to change the subject Itachi noted.

"I'm fine"

"Umm...Well what about the othe-" Rukia cut Orihime off.

"Stop stalling" Rukia commented while smirking while glancing over at the girls and Shade stirred in her chair, Orihime blushed bright red.

"I'm not stalling!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are and you know exactly why" Rukia smirked, Orihime face continued to brighten.

"So there was a big connection between the 4th Espada and you?" Itachi questioned Orihime who hid her head in her hands.

"Noooooooo" Orihime denied, Rukia laughed.

"Is there a strong relationship between you and the 4th Espada?" Itachi questioned Orihime again who sunk her head deeper into her hands. Shade stirred a little in her sleep, tilting her head to the side

"No, no Itachi there wasn't anything" Orihime quickly denied again, Rukia was having a field day rollling on her side while Orihime she swore couldn't turn any redder.

"What go you so worked up about, Rukia? And why is hime bright red?" Ichigo said appearing with a smiling Kaii and a smirking Sasuke both spattered with dirt next to Renji with his two boy looking defeated. Sora has gone off to check on the girls. Rukia tried to compose herself but stifled a laugh while sitting up.

"Oh, Itachi had only asked Orihime about the Espada" Rukia explained, Ichigo blinked...

"The Espada?!" He exclaimed turning to Itachi.

"What do you want to know about them for?!" He exclaimed. Itachi didn't flinch, merely looked back at Ichigo straight in the eye.

"It talked about them in book also I remember once you two talking about it" Itachi explained to Ichigo who turned sheepish and started rubbing the back of his head while Renji raised his eyebrows.

"You remembered..." Ichigo said while sweet-dropping.

"Of course" Itachi replied, Ichigo sighed wondering how exactly he was his son...Then again he did, he knew very well...

"Umm Ichigo-kun, your nose is bleeding" Orihime pointed out worriedly, Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and went red while swiping the trickle of blood from his nose.

"Ah"

"Are you okay, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime questioned her husband, who was about as red as Orihime.

"Yeah..."

"Mummy!" Hinata shouted while running to her opened armed, Orihime caught her and Ichigo looked away to cool off while Renji and Rukia was smirking.

"Did you have a nice time?" Orihime asked Hinata in her arms who nodded.

"Yeah! Masaki, me and Chiyo have loads of daisy chains and Sora's bringing them back for us!" She exclaimed while Chiyo, Masaki and Sora came over to the group.

"Dad?" Ryo questioned up at his dad, Renji smiled and looked down.

"What's the matter Ryo?" Renji questioned his son.

"What's an Espada?" Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo and Renji all froze. The other kids looked on in confusion.

"E-epadd?" Hinata attempted to say.

"Espada..." Sasuke whispered out.

"Espada?" Masaki tried out the word.

"Ah yes well..." Renji didn't know what to say after that.

"Tell us all about the 4th Espada, since that was where we left off" Itachi stated, Orihime hid her head into her hands while Hinata gone back to Masaki.

"The 4th? That wa-" Renji was cut off by Rukia throwing the tub that contained the tuna in that she had passed to Rukia earlier, smacking her husband right in the middle of the head and fall onto the floor. Renji jumped back up, pointing a finger at Rukia.

"What the hel-" This time Ichigo cut Renji off by stomping on his foot making his hand fly up throwing the tuna he had in his hand fly up and bonk Orihime on the head, knocking her out.

"Hey don't curse in front of my kids!" Ichigo exclaimed while Renji muttered something under his breath while holding his foot.

"And follow your example Ichigo, how long have been giving Kaii and Sasuke chocolate now" Rukia commented not noticing Orihime next to her to busy with the argument, Ichigo sent her a glare.

"Shut it, you midget" Ichigo sneered.

"Da-" Sasuke was cut off by Renji .

"Hey don't glare at her like that!" He shouted at Ichigo.

"Mr Kuro-" Kaza was cut off by Rukia.

"Hey I don't need you to stick up for you?!" Rukia shouted at Renji, the kids sweet-dropped.

"Hey da-" Masaki started but Ichigo cut her off by holding up a hand only cause to annoy the eight year old.

"Don't get involved, Masaki" Ichigo warned...

"Ahh being defended by you daughter how cute" Renji teased, Ichigo raged.

"Shut it! At least my kids can kick a ball!"

"Shut it Kurosaki, before I tell everyone what I found while living in your closet" Rukia threatened Ichigo took a step back.

"You w-wouldn't dare!" Ichigo stuttered pointing at her.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! LOOK AT MUM!" Kaii shouted...Well as loud as six year old could but it did stop the three arguing parents in their tracks, they turned to him. It took a minute for his words to sink in. Their eyes went wide and surrounded Orihime who had a lump on her head from being hit with the tub of Tuna which was left next to an empty pushchair...

"Orihime...Orihime are you alright?!" Ichigo freaked cradling her head while Renji and Rukia surrounded her as well.

"Hmm...Nooo you will not attack the chick light, Mr wood spoon! I will defeat you!" Orihime slept talk, Ichigo smiled while Renji let out his breath that he'd been holding while Rukia was glad that her best friend was okay also noted to kill Renji when they got back to the Soul Society, after the kids have gone to bed though.

Ichigo picked up Orihime bridal style, stood up and packed up.

"Come on guys, we better go home...Itachi will you take the pushchair? Sora watch Hinata and Kaii please" Ichigo sated.

"Of course" Sora said while Hinata took his hand and Kaii reluctantly took the other, Itachi nodded and turned towards the chair.

"I'll guess I'll see you guys around" Ichigo said to Rukia and Renji, who smiled and smirked and while Renji had took the kids back toward Kisuke's house. Rukia stayed behind for a few seconds.

"Yeah later Kurosaki" Rukia called out thought noticed Itachi hasn't moved.

"Hey...Are you okay Itachi?" Rukia questioned motherly, Itachi blinked.

"Yeah...But" Itachi didn't end his sentence and just pointed, Rukia gasped wide eyed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called after Ichigo who paused.

"Hu?"

"We have a problem"

"What is it?"

"Well Shade's missing" Itachi stated pointing at the empty pushchair, Ichigo's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped Orihime but managed to keep her in his arms.

"For the love of..." Ichigo stopped himself as he laid Orihime's down, Rukia called Renji back.

**They spent the rest of the day looking for Shade who had managed to go back to the car and was sleeping leaned next to the wheel, Orihime slept thought the whole thing and everyone was sworn to secrecy...That was one problem picnic. **

* * *

**_HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED_**

**_R&R! Thanks you :D _**

**_Over and Out!_**


	11. A pathetic fallacy

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long update time, you see I was writing this new story, a Bleach/Naruto crossover story ...Which I'm yet to finish either -_-, and I guess I got too distracted and forgot...But then someone reviewed and reminded me about it! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or anything that I don't own_**

**_Warning: Spelling/Grammar errors, OOCness and my logic You have been warned_**

**_Special thanks too ~ _**

**_Tahaku ~ for following and Favoriting, also thanks for the reviews! I know I can't actually happen but this story is set in my logic where Orihime and Ichigo have three children based after Naruto characters and so on, so I'm guessing adding that isn't that bad :P _**

**_haniko ~ It's my pleasure! _**

**_Ermilus ~ She more misunderstood :P _**

**_ ANYWAY R&R AND ENJOY!_**

* * *

Drip, drip, drip...Red, the cold red blood. It coated the ground around them.

"Hey..."

No reply.

"Hey honey wake up" The desperate voice of a mother, who was cradling her child's head in her lap, in a failed attempted to wake her dying child, the mother in denial that any of this could happen. She'd had seen too many other die never mind her own child. Tears poured flowing down like a waterfall falling onto the girl face.

The wound was too deep and she was too late... Why had she let her go out on her own, she knew more than anyone how dangerous it was out there!

Now she too late to save her, her own daughter.

"...Please..." She whispered at nothing and everything at the same time but it was already too late.

"Please... Wake up" She whispered again while shaking her little girl slightly.

"It's going to be okay... Mummy's here now" She hugged her tighter thought her skin was cold and white with specks of blood and tears drops from her mother.

"I love you... Just wake up honey" She shook her again new tears threaten to fall from again and they didn't hold back falling down like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't leave me" She gripped her jacket harder and a cried on until the rest arrived.

* * *

"...She's was my little girl and always will be... I-I'll never forget her..." A white rose was laid down and she for the last time walked away from her daughter.

The sky was grey, miserably and somewhat depressing which was a perfect pathetic fallacy for a certain group of people. The rain poured down drenching them all, none of them cared either that or didn't show it, some found it more of a disguise for the falling waterfall of tears from their faces.

The event was nearing its end...

They all watched on in silence, as the coffin was lowered into the ground and a vicar was making his speech...

Orihime must have been crying the most out of the whole family comforted by Ichigo who held his wife tightly while trying to keep himself composed to, though Hinata was pretty close while Masaki was trying to sooth her sister while tear marks stained her face as well, Sora hadn't been able to make it as he had just started a school trip abroad that Itachi had decided to pass up on, for more than one reason this honestly wasn't what he was expecting to be doing but kept his emotions while Sasuke looked away, Kaii was quite ill so was still in his room.

The last person yet to be mentioned out of the Kuroski and she was with them there too but you should know where...

"I-I can't take much more of thi-is" Orihime stutter still crying, Ichigo's grip tightened around her as a tear slipped from his eye as he kissed Orihime's head lightly.

"Don't worry Hime...It'll all be over soon..." He whispered into her hair as Orihime let out another loud of sobs. Hinata looked over to her parents seeing them in such a state didn't help her either.

"Mummy?" Hinata called, making Orihime hear jerk in her direction putting on a sad smile for her.

"Y-yes dear?" Orihime questioned back shakily.

"What's going to happen now?" Hinata questioned back worriedly.

"Hey- hey don't worry honey everything going to be alright" Orihime nearly choked on her words again the tears wouldn't stop no matter how many time she tried. Hinata looked over eyes full of innocence thought red and puffy from crying so much.

"Your promise..." Hinata questioned tilting her head Orihime gave a shaky nod back while Ichigo looked on.

"...I can't believe it..." Masaki whispered disbelievingly and sadly, Hinata whimpered slight, Masaki hand tightened around her sister and they watched on as the coffin finally hit the bottom which was followed by more sobs.

"She's gone forever..." Orihime whispered only Ichigo heard and knew he couldn't do anything more to help until it was all over with.

...

...

...

..

.

"Aw c'mon you guys! This only a movie you know! No need to cry so much!" A voice exclaimed from under them. Itachi sighed there goes the quiet, how though he had managed to let his mother convince into watching this movie was beyond him while Sasuke was sulking because he wanted to watch a movie about zombies but was outvoted by Hinata, Masaki, Orihime and surprisingly Ichigo though he was trying to get back into Orihime's good books for leaving Shade with Shinji while he took care of some rouge Arrancar... Shinji and Shade were a combination for disaster, oh the hell they got up too!

"Shade, it's an emotional moment" Masaki explained.

Yes Shade had decided to be the odd one out of the family and lie on the floor while everyone was on the sofa, surprisingly she was still with them watching, even if Orihime had threatened pocket-money deduction if they didn't, even more surprisingly she had kept quiet and behaviour up to now.

"But you've been crying since the girl died and you're still crying about it" Shade added, Masaki rolled her eyes.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we have as well" Masaki countered.

"Hey don't talk about Itachi like that! He hasn't done anything to you" Shade sat up which was blocking the rest of TV for the rest.

"Hey Shade you blocking the TV, I need to see how it ends!" Hinata exclaims, Shade huffed and crossed her arms, wondering what had gotten into her family, it was only a movie. She was brought out her mental ranting when she was knocked backwards by the TV remote that Itachi had thrown to conveniently get her out the way so they could watch the rest of the movie, while Shade was sporting a new red mark on head decided to take that as message to stay down and muttered something about Kaii being lucky being ill.

**The movie finished and as Orihime promised it was alright and the movie had a happy ending.**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Also hope you didn't think it was really Shade O.o!**_

_**Hope you have a nice day! **_

_**Over and Out! **_


	12. A call every hour!

**_HEY EVERYONE! _**

**_I KNOW I haven't updated in a whole month and two days o.o! So sorry about that! _**

**_I've had writers block for a while and I've got many started and unfinished chapter to this! _**

**_Special thanks tooo ~ _**

**_Tahaku: Heheh thank you that me soo happy :D _**

**_ Ermilus: Don't worry I won't XP_**

**_ starflow.22: It was a one off though there more action and drama on the way! _**

**_GUYS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE, TAKE A LOOK AT MY NEW STORIES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT! _**

**_Warning: Spelling and grammar and OCCness _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto but I do own my craziness so beware! _**

**_Anyway R&R!_**

* * *

_'Play me in everythi-' _The ringtone didn't last any longer then that as 12 year old, Shade Kurosaki had already whipped out her mobile and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Shade greeted the called though she had a pretty good guess at who it was.

"Hey! Shade!" Masaki happily shouted down the other side. Shade rolled her eyes at her sister enthusiasm.

"What do you want Masaki?" Shade replied, she wasn't exactly known for being the conversational type of child to talk aimlessly and chatter on forever, Masaki on the other hand...

"Pleasant as ever aren't you Shade. Anyway I was just checking that everyone is fine" Masaki replied back sarcastically while Shade was weighing out where to hang up or not.

"Anyway mum asked m-" Masaki was cut off by her younger sister, Shade groaned.

"Again? If she keeps checking up on me, I'll just turn off my phone altogether" Shade stated.

It was mid-summer and since everyone was off school, Shade had taken up the offer to go to an football tournament trip abroad to England. It had only taken Shade about three whole weeks of pure begging and persuasion and behaving, the latter being the hardest, to make Orihime say yes, though reluctantly. Shade also made a mental note to thank her father who had used _special persuasion _on her, yeah you get the idea. Then again Orihime hadn't let up on the promise of _"I'll be calling to make sure you're alright" _...She definitely called alright... EVERY FRIGGIN HOUR! And yes since the time zones between the places were hugely different been waken at god knows what time in the night just to make sure you hadn't got into a fatal accident or some else as crazy since she last had woken you up from your sleep didn't help Shades mood on the whole thing.

Masaki sighed down the phone.

"Look Shade, I know it's annoying but she's worried about you... And if you turn off your phone I think you'll send her insane and send dad all the way to check your right or get the whole Soul Society and beyond on a search to find you... You should know as well as anyone what power she helds and she can use it _Very _persuasively" Masaki reminded Shade who groaned again remembering the many time how her sweet mother could reject existence... And she did use that to her advantage when it came to protecting her children.

"Yeah I guess... But EVERY HOUR?! Well at least its someone different I think the phone would have been in the river thames if it was dad again" Shade replied, Masaki made a excited gasp.

"You're in London?!"

"Yeah"

"Oh. My. God!"

"What?"

"YOU'VE GOTTA GET ME SOME LONDON STORE CLOTHS!" Masaki exclaimed down the phone, making Shade jurk in shocked nearly dropping her phone but manage to catch it.

"Say what?!" Shade exclaimed back in shock.

"Pleaaaaassseee" Masaki begged, Shade groaned again.

"Do you know how much stuff cost over here?" Shade questioned back.

"No"

"Damn neither do I, they have a totally different method to us! And I have no idea about how much money I have..." Shade explained, Masaki sighed again.

"You didn't think this though did you?"

"Hey, at least we got through to the semi final, we're playing tomorrow to get into the finals"

"Really?"

"No I lied" Shade replied sarcastically.

"Hey, no need for that"

...

"So how is it England anyway?"

"Busy and rainy"

"Oh"

"But it's good I guess, they have a big clock here"

"Oh that's big Ben!"

"They named a clock after a boys name?"

"Apparently so, don't you know anything about London or England Shade?"

"Does Wiki count?"

"No"

"Damn"

A secret was that Shade was really starting to become homesick and with every damn phone call her mum made or made her dad make was making things worse, imagining her worry and trying to picture them all at home and her nice soft warm bed, hostiles were evil places!

"...I want to go home"

Okay so maybe it was no longer a secret...

"WOW! I didn't see that coming!-" Masaki exclaimed down the phone laughing at the same time, Shade had to stop herself from hitting her head against the closest thing to her, which would have been a passing man which would have resulted in being arrested for assault and that wouldn't have helped her case at all.

"-But-" Shade blinked

"-You've got to stay Shade" Masaki finished, leaving her sister in more confusion.

"Hu"

"You see, now that you've gone to England on your own maybe mum will be a bit less you know, overprotective and see that we're growing up and can take care of ourselves especially since we can totally kick ass and gain help from any soul reaper in the area without a worry" Masaki explained, Shade nodded but then remember she was on her phone.

"Yeah I get where your coming from"

"Talking about kicking ass, is there any good fight you've ha there?"

"Well actually yes" Shade replied remember that fight. That statement seemed to excite Masaki.

"Really spill!"

"There was this rouge arrancar an-" Shade was cut off.

"YOU TOOK DOWN AN ARRANCAR?!" Masaki exclaimed down the phone, Shade winced at the loudness of her sister.

"Yeah, it was a pretty cool fight. He, I will admit had some skills" Shade explained.

"Was he hot?" Again a question that nearly made Shade drop her phone, was this becoming a habit of Masaki to ask such shocking questions?

"He was an arrancar..."

"And? You didn't answer my question was he hot?"

"Why the hell would I think an arrancar was hot!" Shade exclaimed down the phone then regretted it as she got some strange looks from some pass as by.

Shade was currently stood in the middle of London high street, it was about 11pm there so it was start of the clubbing and other things that happened in London at night, Shade didn't even want to think of.

"Well Rangiku once told me that the Espada that kidnapped mum was hot and the had a something going off between the pair" Masaki hinted. Shade shivered.

"I didn't need to know that..."

"Oh and that number six... He's hot!"

"Ahhhh...Wait that's that Grimmjow guy that dad keeps fighting!"

"Yeah! You'll have to introduce me one day!"

"You're insane Masaki" Shade was somewhat scared and concerned at what her sister was rambling on about and was thinking about pouring Bleach (_See what I did there XP_) in her brain but then she would die and then her father would kill her again for dying in the Soul Society.

"Soo yeah I'll tell mum you're doing fine then" Masaki added, Shade smiled slightly.

"Yeah"

"Oh did you tell mum about this fight"

"Hell no, she'd take my head off personally!" Shade exclaimed.

"And I'll tell her you wanted her to call you in a hour to explain something" Masaki teased her sister

"NO!" Shade exclaimed, Masaki laughed down the phone at Shade's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah I won't don't worry! Keep strong kiddo and kick some ass there! Plus I want to know everything and I mean everything when I get back!" Masaki explained, Shade sighed.

"Okay... I'll see you when I get back!" Shade exclaimed.

"Bye"

"Laters" Was Shade's valediction to her sis as Masaki hung up.

Shade slid her phone back into her pocket and deiced she was going to straight to bed, she was shattered anyway.

**_1 hour later..._**

_'Play me in everything. __Make me you're rival' _Shade slammed down her phone. It wasn't the best idea to wake her from her sleep...And she was having such a good dream!

"Hello" A very sleep Shade greeted.

"Hey Shade! Masaki told me all about you fighting an arrancar you've got to tell me everything!" A very excited Kaii shouted down the phone.

"Oh god" Shade groaned before this time faceplanting the bedside cabinet...

"Here we go again" Shade muttered to herself before explaining to an over excited and hyperactive Kaii about the battle with the arrancar...

Lets just say she had many more phone calls that night... One more expressive than other *Hint Orihine hint* who had been told about the battle by Itachi who informed his mother not really caring about him being told not to tell mum by Sasuke who got it from Hinata who got it from Sora who got it from Kaii and we know who he heard it off...

* * *

_**So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed! **_

_**And Again please check out my other stories, cause I wanna know what you awesome people think! **_

_**I know it sounds deprate but I'm going to move onto Avatar soon and if to continue writing Bleach Orihime things! ^^"**_

_**Anyway have a nice day!**_

_**Over and Out! **_


End file.
